1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a bathroom faucet and, more particularly, to a bathroom faucet with which a user can select three modes of water flow.
2. Description of Related Art
While showering, a person may require at one time more than a single outlet of water from a shower device. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a prior art bathroom faucet includes a valve (70) leading to both a fixed rose (not shown) attached by a pipe and a movable rose (not shown) attached to the valve by a hose. The valve includes a body (72), a plunger (73) with two spaced-apart flanges (74), a seat (76), a spacer (78), and a knob (79). The body (72) comprises a bore (722) with a top opening (724) and a bottom opening (726), and a side entrance (727) and a side exit (728). The bore (722) slidably receives therein the plunger (73) and the flanges (74) seal the bore (722). The seat (76) is fitted to the bottom opening (726) and defines a passage which communicates with the bottom opening (726) and leads to the movable rose. The spacer (78) is mounted securely to the body (72) to communicate with the top opening (724). A threaded top portion of the plunger (73) extends through the top opening (724) and the spacer (78) to engage with the knob (79). A staggered passage extends between the side entrance (727) and exit (728) and communicates with the bore (722).
In a first position as shown in FIG. 6, the plunger (73) is in a lower position whereby a lower one of the flanges (74) blocks the bottom opening (726) and the upper one of the flanges (74) is above the side exit (728), such that water can flow from the entrance (727) to the fixed rose.
FIG. 7 shows the plunger (73) in an upper position whereby the lower of the flanges (74) blocks the staggered passage and water can flow to the movable rose via the bottom opening (726). Thus a user may direct the stream of water in a hands-free mode, as shown in FIG. 6, or hold the movable rose to conveniently direct the stream at will, as shown in FIG. 7. However, the valve (70) can be operated in only two positions respective to the individual use of the fixed and movable roses, and thus a user is denied the advantage of simultaneous use thereof. Although a user may try to position the knob (79) such that water can simultaneously flow through both the bottom opening (726) and the side exit (728), it is found that the pressure of the water pushes the lower of the flanges (74) up to block the side exit (728). A user may experience irritation while unsuccessfully trying to maintain the knob (79) in the desired position, particularly so when having soapy hands.